The present invention relates to an objective lens driving apparatus for an optical information reader.
In a reader for reproducing a video disc or an audio disc on which optical information has been recorded, it is required to enable the objective lens to move in the lateral direction of the information tracks in order to correct the error in projecting a light spot onto an information track, namely the tracking error. To this end, conventionally, an electromagnetic driving means or the like has been used for driving the objective lens, and a metal plate spring, a rubber elastic member, or the like having strength and stability has been utilized for holding the objective lens. It is difficult, however, to hold the objective lens in a stable state while maintaining high accuracy with such an arrangement because the metal plate spring is apt to suffer spring fatigue or distortion in installation and the characteristics of the rubber elastic body may largely change due to aging or temperature.